My Loophole
by LightSinger
Summary: Why does Usagi get to be the only one to cheat? Thats just plain unfair! Mamoru eccentric, If you do NOT like yaoi then pretend this doesn't exist! Rated T to be safe, Flames will be used to shoot flaming marsh-mellows.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hello! this is my 2nd Sailor Moon fic. yet my first one-shot! Now, I'm going to tell you flat out, if you don't like yaoi then click the back button right now, this is going to be a boyxboy story, even though I write/type the typical standard of romance (girlxboy) I am a total yaoi fan! You were warned!**

**P.S- If you happen to be a UsagixSeiya fan, there is a tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny hint of that in here but it's mostly Mamoru's thoughts here.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I wish!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I find this an insult to justice! My precious 'Usako' can go around dating other people like its nobodies business, yet if I am seen near another woman, the senshi come around and kick my ass.

I mean, come on! The senshi obviously believe that she would never commit such an act! But then again if she was to destroy an entire civilization in front of their eyes they would still call her innocent.

Me on the other hand, I can see it quite clearly, This relationship isn't going to last much longer. It's only matter of time before she snaps under the pressure of sneaking around cheating.

'Usako' still is clueless though, thinking I'm only devoted to her. I couldn't get near another _woman_ but the senshi never thought about me going around with _men_.

Ah loopholes! You've gotta love them!

It was just after the fight with Galaxia when I got a new lover. I saw 'Usako' and Seiya mysteriously disappear together when we all got back home. Of course, not wanting to intrude on their 'moment of friendship'. I went back to an old place to visit an old friend.

Motoki was virtually surprised to see me walk through the glass doors of the Crown Arcade, especially in the middle of the night.

"Mamoru-kun, where have you been recently?"

"To the deepest pits of molten hell and back."

He somehow guessed my sour mood and brought back one of my favorites of the Crown Arcade. A tall, steaming cup of black coffee with chocolate whip cream. My salivary glands were working overtime at the site of this longed missed drink.

"Arigato Motoki-kun!"

As I drunk the coffee like it was an elixir of life, I distinctly remember how uncomfortable Motoki seemed when I was licking off the whip cream on my face.

"Uh M-mamoru-k-kun..."

"Yeah?"

"Y-you m-missed some."

And thus he proceeded to kiss me. Now normally if I had **any** feeling left for 'Usako' then I would've push Motoki away and run out of the arcade screaming. And if he was still with Reika I would've yelled it into his head that he had a girlfriend. But then again I could care less about her and Reika was history.

I liked this! It was new! Exciting, and ignited fireworks that not even 'Usako' could outmatch! His lips were cold, soft and tender against my warm ones from drinking that coffee. He also tasted like hazel nut coffee with a faint trace of vanilla.

I remember what I said to Motoki when we broke apart.

"What if Usagi-_san_ asks who's your new sweetheart?"

Slightly breathless, he mumbled against my cheek,

"Thats when you stay quiet."

And I pulled him in for round 2.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: I have to say I am quite proud of this! MamoruxMotoki parings are really, really scarce! You see, there is another great anime called **_Death Note _**and I regularly get my daily dose of Yaoi from the fanfiction there. but then I thought, **_'Does sailor moon have any yaoi?' _** So I looked up Mamoru and Motoki and there was only like, 5 fics! and 3 of them were friendships fics! So I wrote this! (I do have some experience writing yaoi...)**

**Flames will be used to roast you and marsh-mellows, can't forget the marsh-mellows!**


	2. The End

**A/N: Okay, I know this is SUPPOSED to be a one-shot but, one of those **_**annoying** _**sequel****plot bunnies came bouncing around in my head telling me the write this... even though no one actually read it 'cept for one person who I am very grateful too.... then again I did anticipate it... so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* you people are obviously drunk if you think**_ **I could've **_**thought of Sailor Moon!**

**__**

I knew it was rather unfair, but can you really blame me if I feel an attraction to Seiya? Mamoru was good, great actually! But he was stiff, and I always thought destiny was a bunch a crap.

Of course the senshi and him, still believe that we were all going to live happily ever after in Crystal Tokyo, and that Mamoru and me would always be faithful to each other.

What a load of bull crap.

But I am no monster, I truly do feel sorry for cheating behind Mamoru's back. Poor guy has always been so faithful to me! I really don't want to break that, I have so much trouble uttering those 5 words.

But enough was enough. No matter how devoted he was to me, things had to end. Seiya is rather angry at the fact that we can't express our love in public because of the senshi and Mamoru. But no more! I will tell the senshi and Mamoru tonight at the arcade. Maybe they won't take it too bad....

__

I have this very odd feeling that Usagi is going to break up with me tonight...

All I can really say is Thank God! I am rather sick of her pity glances at me. Seriously, get a clue Usagi, I am not stupid. I can't wait for those 5 words to slip out of her mouth... maybe then I can make out with Motoki without having to glance around the room every 2 seconds, I'm pretty sure he's sick of it too....

__

All of the senshi and Mamoru had filed into the arcade that night. Motoki, immediately came to take their order and winked at Mamoru, which nobody noticed.

"All right! I have news that will affect us all, and the future." Usagi declared once everyone settled down.

You could've seen, the senshi's stiffness when she mentioned the future, while Mamoru was practically grinning.

"Please be opened minded about this." Usagi pleaded, tears brimming in her eyes

"I really did try with Mamoru honest, but he's just not for me!"

The senshi gasped as Seyia stepped out of the shadows and snaked an arm around her waist.

She turned her gaze on Mamoru

"Mamoru, I am truly sorry, but if there is anyway we could be frien- Why are you laughing?!"

Mamoru was doubled over his chair laughing as Usagi and the rest of the senshi watched him in horror. Shouldn't he be crying or grieving? But what he said next really knocked them off their feet.

"Thank God you finally said it! Motoki and I are seriously sick of having to hide our relationship!"

As if on cue, the blond hair manager came over and Mamoru caught him by the collar and planted a wet one on his lips. Motoki, completely forgetting the 9 girls standing there, began to have a tongue war with his boyfriend.

Pluto was weeping over the dead future, Haruka and Michiru were standing their in shock of the betrayals of their prince and princess, Minako and Makoto were crying hysterically over the loss of Motoki, Hotaru sat silently in shock, over the loss of Chibi-Usa, Ami and Rei simply couldn't believe it, and Usagi's reaction was the best of them all, in Mamoru's opinion.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE WITH MOTOKI FOR THE PAST 4 MONTHS?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE FAITHFUL TO ME!!!"

"Well 'Usako' I _was _until you met Alan **(A/N: I couldn't remember his japanese name, sorry)** and then I sorta gave up on you when I saw you with Seiya."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TURNED GAY!"

Mamoru bursted out laughing at Motoki's response to Usagi's statement.

"I know Usagi-'chan', I was so glad you converted him!"

And- with Usagi's shocked face in the backround- Mamoru and Motoki shared another coffee tasting kiss.

**THE END**

**(For real this time!)**

__

**A/N: This **_should_** be the last installment to My Loophole! So thanks for not reading! (And if you did read it thanks a lot!)**

**Though no one probably read this, for those of you who did, leave a review! they make me think that maybe I'm not a failure after all!!!! And if you flame prepared to be roasted! :D**


End file.
